The Ultimate Prize
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: A girl who is an avid reader of all that is Twilight, has no idea that it's all real. The wolves, vampires, all of it and the author of the series is about to spice things up with an interesting contest. The whole Twilight cast is making an appearance, hence the reason I didnt pick any specific characters.
1. Mirror, Mirror

**A/N I own nothing; although the plot is mine sadly Twilight is not. Maybe if I beg Stephanie Meyers I may someday but I doubt it. Anywho I hope you enjoy my story.**

Oh how I wish Twilight was real, I would so not be like Bella and go for the ever brooding Edward. No, no, no, I would stake some claim on, well most of the hotter vampires are 'mated' but I wouldn't care. It would be a hottie smorgasbord of empathy with a side of brute strength and maybe we could even throw some wolves into the mix. Ooh like Paul, drool worthy body or Jared. Or we could go evil vampire and hit up Alec and Demitri. OH all the wonderful possibilities make me giggle with glee. But alas twilight, vampires, the supernatural isn't real and I'm fantasizing over fictional characters.

I wanted to cry, ever since the Twilight books had come out I did nothing but read them over and over. When that got tiring, seeing Bella with Edward-gag-, I took to reading fan fiction. Now that was the stuff, I loved to see the imagination of the writers. They inspired me to create my own little scenes where I was surrounded by the sexy characters.

My dreams had even become vampire-wolf based, and at times I wished I would never wake up from the wonderful world I had created. I imagined if I could switch places with Bella I would completely take advantage of it. Screw Edward and his I want to save your soul shit, I mean I'm not by any means a promiscuous person but if I were Bella surrounded by hotness I might just have a change in personality.

Damn Stephanie Meyers and her wonderful creative mind. Gah I had to get to bed or else I would be repeating my junior year over.

Little did the girl know that Forks, Washington did exist, the wolves were real and Bella Swan wasn't fictional just in another place and time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

A brown haired woman sat at her computer desk trying to write her newest novel, which she was having writer's block on. She turned to the small hand mirror sitting at the far end of her desk and she was tempted. Tempted to use the mirror to help her with a new plot, but it was the same old same, Bella and Edward happily living out life as vampires. That was boring and she had already told that story, no she needed something new, maybe using the same people just a different plot. She had gotten a couple of ideas from all the fan fiction sites but nothing seemed to jump out at her. If only she could drop a person into the mirror world and see what chaos would ensue. A wicked grin appeared on her round face. That was the most brilliant idea she had so far. Her fans were demanding another Twilight book and she would give them one, with a little twist of course. She rubbed her hands together in utter delight of her newest idea, now who was her victim going to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't believe Stephanie Meyers was holding a contest for a chance to be in her next book. I squealed, if I won it would be the closest thing to being sexed by a vamp or wolf I would get. All we had to do prove you were the biggest Twilight fan. You could write a story, draw, whatever. I just had no idea how to prove it.

'You could always break into her house proclaiming your undying loyalty to the ingenious series.' The inner me supplied.

Holy hell, that was a good idea, boarding on the lines of psychotic, but an awesome idea nonetheless. Now how do I sneak into her house? That was the question of the century.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was sure she would have the winner of her contest soon enough, though the girls that participated had no idea that they would get a one way trip to Forks through a magic mirror. Oh the wonderful things that could arise from this, she just hoped the one picked would spice up with dull world. That's why the contest was to see how big of a Twilight fan they were. She was so giddy; she couldn't wait to see who won and what lengths they would go through to be the best.


	2. Winner

The conundrum I was currently trying to crack, how to get into Stephanie Meyer's home. Do I just waltz right up to her door and ring the bell? Do I break in? Which would show my love of Twilight more? Oh all the planning that needs done before the contest is over. Wait, where the heck does she live?

_Dumbass_

Research time; Ok so she lives in Arizona. I'm so lucky; it won be that hard to find her house considering I live in San Diego CA.

"Mom can I borrow the car?" I yell downstairs, I hear a yes. Awesome now to my next plan of action, finding her house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

No one is good enough to throw into the mirror; she needed someone who could make things interesting. Most of the participants just wanted Edward. That would be a boring sight of unrequited love, that damn vampire is shoved so far up Bella's ass he couldn't see another woman if he wanted to. She needs someone crazy and preferably doesn't want to jump Edward. She might as well keep looking.

A long drawn out sigh makes her want to give up already; the whole thing was pointless unless she found the right girl. She wanted someone who had balls, with a fiery personality and who could hold her own against vampires and werewolves. Someone more than Bella, not bitchy like Rosalie but the perfect mix of sweet and saucy. Hell if she didn't have to write the book she would volunteer herself but she rather liked the world she occupied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An 8 hour drive and getting lost 5 or 6 times I finally found her house, I was nervous but excited. I decided I would break in making my twi-craziness known. Scoping out her house I noticed that there was one room on the bottom floor with the lights on. It was the only one, which was my target room to break into. I couldn't contain the giggle of madness that slipped through; I had to be crazy to do what I was getting ready to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

She gave up on trying to force the words, scenes, plots that would just not appear. Even though she had the contest going she feared no one would fit the bill so she tried her hardest to continue without inspiration. It only resulted in aggravating her further. Her head slid out of her hands and landed on the keyboard filling her screen with a menagerie of letters and symbols. If only it were as easy as throwing her frustrations at the computer, she would have many of books if that were the case. A rustling in the bushes in front of her office forced her to look up from the keyboard vomit that covered her screen.

There was nothing out of the ordinary, maybe it was a cat she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh my goodness, I just saw Stephanie Meyer. Holy cow, what do I do now? I tried pushing up on the window, praying it would open. Luck was with me today and it slid open but I hadn't planned what to do after that. Climbing into the room I see the author of the year staring at me, whoops. Think of something quick, what do you say to someone whose house you just broke into?

"Hi" wow that was lame the cops are getting called for sure.

"Who are you? And why are you in my house" She didn't scream I gave her credit for that, but who makes small chat?

"I'm (Do I give her my real name? Yes, honesty is the best policy.) Cassandra. I'm your biggest fan." I hoped I was defusing the situation.

She got the biggest grin I had ever seen, the Cheshire cat kind of grin.

"Oh really, how big of a fan are you?" She all but purred out. What the heck was going on?

"I love Twilight, I've read them so many times but honestly what's with Mr. Gloomy 24/7? I'm more of Jasper, Emmett, Paul kind of gal myself." I hope she didn't mind me dissing Edward.

Her smile grew impossibly bigger, "Yeah he is kind of a wet blanket isn't he? Why don't you tell me more about yourself and maybe why you broke into my house?" Now I was nervous.

"Well I broke in because it was the only thing I could think of to do for your contest." She gave a questioning look.

"How do you convey how big of a Twilight fan you are? You break into the authors house and declare your love, or in my case obsession, with it." She nodded thoughtfully, slamming her hand on the desk, effectively scaring the crap out of me.

"Well I have found my winner." She declared with a triumphant smile.


	3. What the hell

I was stunned.

Did my crazy ass plan just work?

"I won?" I had to ask and make sure this wasn't all a sick twisted joke.

She just smiled and nodded.

I was jumping for joy on the inside, on the outside I had a face splitting smile that wouldn't go away.

"I'm so glad you came to me, it makes everything easier." Stephanie said with a wicked glint in her brown eyes.

I thought nothing of her oddly worded sentence; I was still too excited to pay attention.

In a movement too quick for me to see or maybe I was just that happy, she appeared a foot in front of me with a mirror.

Confusion didn't fully explain what I was feeling. What kind of prize was this? A mirror that had a scene playing on it, not my reflection like a normal mirror would have.

I felt my body being tugged in the direction of the hand mirror. It was an odd feeling having some unknown force moving your body.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as panic started to set in.

"Oh don't worry dear, it won't hurt entering. I can't say much for when you get there though." She said with a mellower smile.

I was so not getting sucked into a mirror. I had to be dreaming because nothing like this happened in real life.

"Where will it take me?" I tried getting answers before I fell into a strange world, if I indeed wasn't dreaming.

"Your greatest fantasy, the Twilight world." She calmly before the mirror's pull became too much.

_What the hell is she talking about? She's sending me to a place where vampires and wolves exist. She must be nuts. _

_Start some drama _was all I heard before I felt myself being sucked into the other world.

In a split second I was falling from a rain filled sky. The vast green forest was the last thing I saw before black closed in my vision.


	4. Vampires? Magic mirror?

Upon waking I was at a complete loss as to where I was. The previous day's events had chosen to disappear without a trace, leaving me confused and lost.

Chancing a glance around to figure out where I may be, I was surrounded by greenery, definitely not the California kind of vegetation. The second thing I realized was the mud that was caked to my face and clothes, so it must have been heavily raining and I was lying face down in said mud.

"Rainy, green place, sounds a lot like something from the Twilight books." I whispered to myself.

A noise from behind me had every nerve ending in my body alert, I turned to see what kind of creatures may lurk in the mystery forest I was in only to find nothing there. Creeped out, I walked towards the rustling sound I had heard. Not a smart idea I know but the curiosity was too great.

Suddenly the noise came from behind me, "Someone there?" I asked meekly, praying it was just a deer.

"Hello, lovely. My you smell delicious." A male with a British accent said. He was standing in front of me now. I froze, the man had red eyes. Pinching myself, I tried to wake up from whatever dream I was in but to no avail. No matter how hard I squeezed the skin between my fingers, I still saw the, admittedly, handsome man.

He just stood there, staring at me like I was an oddity. From his perspective I probably was.

Finding my voice I decided this was in fact not a dream, "You're a vampire aren't you?" He looked taken back for a moment before he appeared inches from my face. All the crazy memories came rushing back, I really was stuck inside a mirror, Stephanie Meyer put me here, and supernatural creatures did exist. The man broke me from my internal thoughts.

"Now why would you say that?" He asked suspiciously. I couldn't tell him the truth of how I knew so I semi lied.

"For one the red eyes give you away and two you said I smell good. What guy would sneak up on me in the middle of the forest with red eyes saying I smell good like you want to eat me." I explained. He looked rather impressed with my deduction, hopefully impressed enough not to eat me. A howl rang throughout the trees.

"Hmm, you're lucky girl." With that he sped off into the dense forest.

Did that just happen? Did I really just have a conversation with a real vampire? Did he just let me live?

I slid down the tree I had unknowingly backed myself against, "Damn you Stephanie, I'm going to die here because of you."

A thought suddenly struck me, that howl earlier, could it be?

I ran a dirty hand over my already dirt sodden face, "This day just gets better and better." I yelled sarcastically to the sky.

A lone wolf nearby heard the declaration, he stayed hidden amongst the bushes, cocking his head to the side as if to say 'What a strange girl.' He howled for some backup. They needed to get the human girl out of the vampire ridden woods before one got ahold of her.

By the smell surrounding the girl she had already had an encounter with one. She was extremely lucky to still be alive.

The rest of the pack arrived just minutes after the signal was given, allowing him to phase and get her the heck out of there.

He walked slowly as to not scare her, she noticed his presence immediately. Putting up his hands, showing he was no threat seeing as she just had a run in with a vamp. He noticed a flicker of recognition in her eyes. He was sure he'd never met the girl before, he was positive but with one word he was confused.

"Embry?" She whispered almost not believing her own words. The girl was suddenly glancing around the woods until she landed on what she was looking for.

"I guess the rest of you are here too." She stated simply before passing out.


	5. Reality weighs heavy

The birds were chirping happily stirring me from my stress induced loss of consciousness. I cracked one eye, only to quickly close it. The sun shone brightly, too brightly, directly on my face.

Using my hand as a visor I opened both eyes, surveying my current surroundings. All of which were unfamiliar to me.

The bed I was occupying was a single, if I had at all moved during my rest I would have fallen right off the edge onto the wooden floors.

The bedding was a Native American patterned quilt with maroon colored pillows; this was so not my room or any room I had ever been in before.

Faintly I heard voices, it sounded like they were coming from the next room over. As quietly as I could I pulled the quilt off my body, immediately I noticed someone had changed me out of my dirty clothes into fresh ones. My cheeks blazed with heat knowing someone had undressed me, seen me semi naked. From what I remembered the last person I had seen was Embry. That made my blush ten times worse.

_Breathe, Cassi, just breathe._ Remember Emily could have done it, if they were the ones who had in fact taken me.

That idea made me feel a tiny bit better at the prospect of it being a woman instead of a sexy werewolf. Wait maybe it didn't.

_No now's not the time to go all hormonal teenager_. I chided myself.

I lifted my feet from the bed placing them as quietly as I could to the wood floor, trying to get to the door to see who was talking.

The room instantly grew quiet as I approached the door.

_Damn Cass, they're wolves. They could probably hear the moment you woke up._

In reality I should have had the advantage of reading the books to know what I was getting into but I kept forgetting the simplest of things, like their sense of smell and superior hearing. It was really dumb of me.

Suddenly the door opened I stood there all awkward, like a child being caught doing something naughty.

It was Sam I deduced, he just had that air about him that screamed listen to me or else.

"Hi" I whispered, I really had to quit meeting people in this way.

He stood there with his arms folded across his broad chest, eying me suspiciously. He really did have a good reason too. I had basically flapped my mouth about knowing what they were.

I sighed, "Alright I know what I said earlier could be the reason why you are eying me like I'm crazy but I cannot tell you how I know what I know. Just that I do."

He cocked his head to the side, the serious expression that painted his face never left or changed.

So I continued, "I know what you are, I know vampires are real, and yes I know all your names."

The lines on his tanned forehead deepened.

"How?" he growled out, he must have trying pretty hard to keep his cool but was losing it.

"Like I said I can't tell you how, but just know that I won't say a word Sam." He tensed when I used his name. I really thought that I may not make it through the day without dying.

A woman with scars lining her face appeared behind Sam's towering frame, "Sam leave her be, she hasn't done anything wrong."

I flashed a grateful smile in her direction but stopped when Sam gave a warning growl. I guess he didn't really appreciate being interrupted or my smile at Emily.

Duh.

For the third time that day I felt like an idiot for not realizing why Sam was being all growly.

I may just dig myself in a deeper hole with the Alpha but I had to try to pacify his wolf nature.

"I mean your imprint no harm Sam. I just want to go home."

_Home._

I didn't even know if I could get home or if I was going to live out the rest of my life in an unknown world.

Tears burned my eyes. I couldn't stop or control them.

Without warning I fell to my knees when the weight of the situation fully fell upon me. I wasn't going to see my mom again and my friends were a thing the past or another world.

There, in front of Sam and Emily, I bawled.

I knew, deep down, that I wasn't leaving this mystical magical world. I knew that this was now my home, in a world where I didn't really know anyone and no one knew me.

I was completely and utterly alone.


	6. Tempers Flare

A pair of small arms laid over my shoulders in an effort to put me at ease.

Emily, the caring woman who takes care of the wolf pack, who would put others before herself, she was trying to comfort me on the loss of my life. Not that she knew why I was crying my heart out but I was glad for her compassionate nature.

More growling and a warning 'Sam' later, my tears dried. My body still shuddered with the effects my crying.

Slowly I got back to my feet, "I'm sorry about the breakdown, I'm just really far from home and I don't think I can get back." Emily's arms once again wound over my shoulders in a half embrace.

"Why don't you think you can't get back? We'd be happy to help you in any way we can." She offered, her eyes shining with sympathy.

I sighed, "Why I can't get back it one of those things I can't tell you, even though I would love to spill my guts. I just don't know how it would affect everything." Emily just nodded, understanding the position I was in. She too had kept secrets for the greater good of the pack.

"I thank you for bringing me to your home but there is a vampire out there who wants to have me for dinner and I don't want to cause any more trouble for the pack than I already have." I stated, pulling from Emily's arms.

xxxxx

Emily shot a pleading look to Sam which he sighed to, he couldn't deny the woman he loved anything and right now she wanted to help the girl. The girl who somehow knew their names, knew what they were, it was extremely disconcerting.

Sam stepped into the girl's path, "You will stay here until I deem it safe."

The blue eyed girl halted at his command, staring wide eyed into his brown ones looking for some reason for his change in demeanor. Did he really just say that? Why was he allowing her to stay and further endanger his pack? Not even Emily's begging should've swayed his decision.

Emily smiled taking advantage of the girl's stunned form, grabbing her hand, leading her out into the kitchen where the rest of the pack sat stuffing their faces. They all looked up at the same time. It was almost comical; a group of guys with food stuffed cheeks staring at her like she was going to chide them. Emily did mother them, "Would you slow down before you choke."

xxxx

They didn't hear a word she said or they didn't care, they just continued to stare at me. It was becoming a little unnerving. Finally Embry spoke up ending the awkwardness, "So are you hungry?"

Really, that's all he had to say after I said his name in the forest. I suppose I should be happy I wasn't getting asked the same question over and over.

"No thank you. I'm not all that hungry." I smiled. I half expected Emily to force me to eat but was pleasantly surprised when she didn't.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen I felt out of place, in truth I was really out of place-out of my world. All of a sudden one of the guys sprang from his seat and offered it to me. A blush stained my face; I hated being the focus of someone's attention.

A memory flashed into mind and a laugh escaped my mouth before I could contain it, not even a week ago I talked a big talk about if I traded places with Bella that I would being jumping some wolves and here I couldn't get offered a chair without blushing.

I received many questioning looks, most of which were looks inquiring about my sanity. I couldn't blame them; my behavior had been a little more than odd.

"Sorry just had a thought." I said, trying to cover for my random outburst.

They nodded at my short, vague, explanation and went back to eating. The quiet had resumed, although it was a peaceful kind of silence.

A slamming on the table made me about jump out of my skin, looking to the owner of the fists I knew who was upset, Paul, the hotheaded one of the group and probably one of the hottest ones.

"Are we just going to sit here and pretend that she isn't a danger to the pack?" he yelled.

He was right of course. They had no reason to believe that I would keep their secret safe or how I knew of it in the first place. They had every right to be wary of me. The thought crossed my mind to tell them the truth but they would probably think me crazier than before. So I kept my mouth shut and let the sexy wolf-man vent.

God I needed to quit thinking of him as attractive. It wasn't helping me stay focused but nevertheless my eyes narrowed in on his lips, watching them move but not hearing a word he was saying. Darting upward brought me from my hormone induced funk. His eyes held such anger that it made me find my hands in my lap very interesting.

A growl resonated through the small room, effectively cutting Paul's words off in his throat.

"She is staying, end of story. As long as she is here our pack is safe." Sam's eyes darted my way, "Tell us what you know of us." He demanded in a softer tone.

Was that ok to do? Could I tell them what I knew, just not how I knew? At that point I didn't think it could do any harm or any more than I had already done.

I nodded, "I will."


	7. A Walk Through The Woods

After a few hours explaining myself to the pack Sam seemed to be more at ease with me around. Much couldn't be said for Paul; he just didn't like me at all and didn't bother hiding the fact.

It had been a couple of days since I arrived and it was pretty much like every other day. I sat in the kitchen, helping Emily when needed. It was unbelievably boring, so much so that I was considering going out in the woods to become vampire lunch.

At least I had the lunch rush to momentarily distract me from my boredom.

The pack poured into the small kitchen and started shoveling food in until Emily gave Sam a warning glare.

"Alright guys slow down or you might choke." He said in a monotone voice, like he was mocking Emily.

A few of the guys chuckled, earning an especially icy glare from their alpha.

Sam turned his attention to me, "So Cassi, would you like to get out today?"

My heart stopped. Me? Get out of the house? Hell freaking yeah!

I gave him my brightest smile, "I would _love_ to!"

"Good. Paul can be your guard dog." Sam said with a twinkle in his eyes. I may have known him for a couple of days and read about him but this was new behavior from Sam.

I heard Paul hacking on a piece of bread and the rest of the guys laughing.

"That's not fair Sam, he hates me. He would sooner let a vampire take me than protect me." I knew it sounded an awful lot like whining but I didn't care.

Looking over to Paul, he had a thoughtful expression on his face. I gapped, "See he's even considering feeding me to a vamp just to get me out of his hair."

"Calm down he wouldn't do such a thing. Would you Paul?" I darted back to Paul's face, awaiting his answer.

"I don't know." He said tapping his chin.

My jaw dropped, "Come on Sam. What about Embry? At least I know he won't off me."

Shaking his head, "No you and Paul need to learn to get along." it was final.

"Fine" I gave in, stomping out the front door.

My anger was rolling off me in waves until I figured I was going to have fun with it. I turned a walked to the door frame, "Come here Paul, come on boy. Let's go for a walk. You wanna go for a walk don't 'cha boy" I said while slapping my thigh for added effect. All the guys were cracking up, even Sam.

He shot up out of the seat I had no time to react before I was tackled to the ground, knock the air out of me.

I smiled ignoring his heavy body, "Geez Paul if you wanted to hump my leg all you had to do was ask." The laughter grew to howling, pun intended.

He stood, picking me off the ground, "Let's just get this over with." He grumbled.

I skipped happily next to him as we made our way into the woods. As we made our way further into the woods I felt like I was being watched.

There was something off, the air was thick and heavy, the forest was oddly quiet, and I walked closer to Paul's side. If he noticed, he didn't say anything, for that I was glad.

"Is there something out there?" I whispered.

"Not sure, but it's quiet, too quiet." He replied, discreetly sniffing the air.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I confessed, feeling the need to clear the air.

He nodded.

"You wouldn't let me die, would you?" Worry etched on my face.

A sigh escaped his lips, his oh so kissable lips.

_No bad Cassi, bad!_

"No I wouldn't. Even if you are annoying." He said with a smirk.

My hand, having a mind of its own, grabbed his larger one. He looked at me from the corner of his eye but allowed the contact.

"Are you scared?" he asked, still staring ahead.

"Not scared per say, more like somewhat anxious." my brave voice failing miserably.

Suddenly, catching me off guard, he put his arm over my shoulder. I couldn't help the blush that colored my face. He chuckled at the sight of me.

"Do I make you nervous?" he teased.

A lump formed in my throat, one that I couldn't swallow.

"N-no." The doubtfulness in my voice tipped him off to my true feelings.

"I do, don't lie." His smirk grew to outrageous proportions.

"Fine you're a sexy wolf with a panty dropping smile. Are you happy?"

I searched the area for a place to hide from my humiliation. I couldn't believe I had said that out loud.

Seriously where was a rock when you needed one?

My panic was cut short.

In a swift move, I was tossed behind a stiff Paul. I was immediately on alert for any signs of danger but not having the super senses of a wolf I couldn't see a thing.

"Go behind that tree over there and wait. Do not come out, no matter what you hear." I had never heard Paul so serious, so I did as he instructed. When I was settled behind the tree, something landed on my head.

_What the…_

I blushed when I realized it was Paul's shorts but returned to normal when I heard snarling.

"Oh come on wolfy, I just want the girl and I will be on my way." Paul's snarls grew louder followed by the gnashing of his teeth.

I was happy to know he wouldn't just hand me over to the hungry vamp.

"So you want to do things the hard way, huh mutt?" the vampire almost sounded bored.

By the sound of things, Paul must have launched at the bloodsucker and by the chuckle, missed.

"Gonna have to be faster than that." The man provoked.

Growls suddenly turned to a whimper, "Come out lovely, if you want your boyfriend to live."

I stepped from behind the tree, without a second thought, to see the vampire from my first day here, holding Paul around the neck, tightening his grip to earn whimpers of pain from my friend.

"Please just leave him alone, you can have me, just-just please." Tears started streaming down my face.

"Ahh see there wolf-boy she cares about you. Too bad I'm going to suck her dry." His red eyes gleamed in anticipation of tasting my blood.

The vampire must have loosened his grip while, dreaming of my blood, because in the next second Paul was on top of him ripping him to shreds. My tears dried.

When the vampire was dead, he phased back, "Grab the lighter out of my shorts." He ordered.

He set about gathering the limbs into a pile; I turned to get his shorts and the lighter.

Quickly, I handed him the zippo, turning back around so I didn't see his naked, gorgeous, body.

"All done?" I asked, trying not to peek.

"Yeah, where are my shorts and why are your eyes closed?" I could tell he was humored by my reaction.

"Here" I stuck my hand out, holding the cut offs. The weight of the shorts in my hand disappeared.

Suddenly there was a whisper in my ear, "Open your eyes Cassi." It was a demand, not listening wasn't an option.

_This is only a dream, this is only a dream. Right?_

Opening my eyes, I was met with the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen on a person. Slowly my eyes traveled downward, seeing no signs of the jean short. A bright blush covered my entire being, my head shot off to the side, not looking at him.

"Like what you see?" he chuckled, in an oh-so sexy way that made me want to jump him. He hooked a finger under my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"I-uh…umm…yes" The sheer embarrassment of the situation was quickly forgotten by the most wonderful feeling. His soft, pliant lips moved expertly against my own. Creating a tightness, only he could loosen, in my lower regions.

For a moment I was embarrassed, knowing he had super smelling but it was completely dismissed when he let out a hungry growl.

"Paul..." I whined into his lips.

He smirked against my lips, aggravating me further.

The a cloud of lust covering the common sense in my mind made it difficult to clear my mind but accomplished the feat.

"Why are you kissing me?" I pulled back from the kiss, looking into lust filled orbs.

He sighed, it almost sounded disappointed.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just glad you're ok and you're not so hard on the eyes either." He winked, making the coil in my loins wind tighter.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" I blurted out.

_Wow smooth._

Before he could give me an answer I offered up a proposition, " So here's the deal, if you want to we can with no strings attached. I know that you guys have the chance of imprinting so no relationship could come from it. It would be like friends with benefits. If not we pretend none of this ever happened and go on with life."

"Friends with benefits sound good to me." He replied huskily.

I shivered from the pure sex that invaded his voice.

"Well we better get on that then." I whispered, inches from his lips before crashing them down.

He responded by lifting the dress that Emily insisted I wore, over my head, leaving me in my lacy black bra and underwear set. His darkened eyes racked over my form, heightening my arousal.

With care he pulled me flush against his naked body, kissing down my neck. His hands busied themselves with removing my bra. It took but an expert flick of his wrist and my bra lay innocently on the forest floor.

Without missing a beat his mouth latched onto my exposed breast, earning a garbled moan from me. My hands laced into his short black cropped hair, holding him in his place.

It was heaven, his touches, his kisses; everything Paul did put me in bliss.

His one hand kneaded the unattended breast while the other hooked onto my underwear, sliding them down to my knees. I trembled with anticipation as he dropped to his knees, wait wasn't this reversed?

I had no time to think as he pushed me back into a tree, sliding the lacy material off my legs completely, only to hitch one leg over his muscular shoulder.

A startled cry broke free as his tongue made contact with my moist petals. I could no longer think straight or even remember my name, only that this man before me was Paul and that this was the most pleasure I had ever felt in my 17 years of life.

His skilled tongue probed and licked all the right places, the coil wound tighter and tighter but not enough to give me the release I needed. Without warning he shoved a single digit into my dripping core, I moaned out his name over and over with increasing frequency.

When he nipped at the nub, hidden among my folds, I screamed out his name to the forest with my release. He quickly made his way back up my body, crushing his lips to mine; I opened my mouth allowing his appendage to sweep across my wet cavern. I tasted myself on his tongue; it was sweet with a salty hint, though not terrible.

The heavy feeling in my loins grew with the dancing of our tongues. I clearly felt his need resting between us on my stomach.

Pulling from the kiss, "Oh my god, Paul, more…I need more." I begged

He obediently obliged, pushing me back against the tree and hooking my legs over his narrow hips. The bark bit roughly into my back but only added to the pleasurable feeling.

His lips pressed to the spot under my ear, "I'm going to fuck you senseless and I want to hear you moan my name to the heavens. Starting now." He shoved inside me in one quick move. I screamed his name at the sudden intrusion, although not unwelcomed.

The pace he set was maddening, I would be close to coming, then he would slow down, denying me the sweet relief I was dying for.

"You're not screaming my name, moaning doesn't count."

To make his point he did short hard thrusts, giving him what he so desired.

"Paul…oh…right there…PAUL!" Black dots littered my vision from the intensity of my orgasm. Paul continued to piston into me with such a force I came again, it seemed to be what he had been waiting for as he gave one final thrust, "Oh fuck" he groaned.

My head lay limply on his shoulder, our chest both heaving from the exertion.

Finally finding my voice, "That was…wow" I said dreamily.

He cracked his cocky smirk, "Yeah I know. You weren't half bad either." He joked.

"We better get back before they send a search party and find out we had a party of our own." I winked seductively at him.

"First things first, we need to get the smell off of us if we want to keep this between us. If not they'd smell us a mile away and I'm sure Sam wouldn't be too happy." He explained.

"Yeah, yeah, lead the way wolfy." He gave me a halfhearted glare in response.

We hurriedly cleaned up at the beach before heading back to the pack.

I, afraid of getting caught, had Paul do smell checks to the point he got annoyed with me asking.

Before we made it into the house Sam walked out, intent on interrogating us.

"What took so long?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"We ran into a bloodsucker but I took care of him." Paul said with his normal cocky air.

"Good-" Sam paused, taking a deep breath. I instantly became paranoid.

"Smells like dinners done. Let's go before it's all gone." He ushered us into the kitchen.

I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that my time spent here, just got a little more complicated.


	8. The Letter

_Perfect. That was the most action I've seen so far. I do hope she keeps it up. _Stephanie mentally purred.

She had chosen right when she picked Cassandra Gray to throw into the Twilight world. But somehow she needed to find a way to get the girl into the vampire's hands. That would make things beyond interesting.

She cracked a smirk.

Stephanie had written a few chapters so far and her publishers thought it was pure genius. They would never know that it was all thanks to a 17 year old from California. She did feel a little bad that the girl would forever be stuck in the mirror but hoped the girl would acclimate well. After all, she had the secret knowledge of every single character in the book, their strengths and weaknesses. She was well prepared.

Stephanie suddenly had an idea on how to get the girl away from the wolves. If she wrote a note only Cassi would be able to decode, maybe things would work out the way she wanted. The only problem would be making sure the girl go the note.

Quickly Stephanie found a pen and piece of paper. She took a few minutes to think about the wording before she scribbled down the message:

_Cassi,_

_ Time to switch teams._

_-S.M_

_P.S. You're doing great!_

It was vague enough no one would get it but she knew the girl would understand. Folding the letter, she sent it through the mirror. Stephanie rubbed her hands together, unable to keep her anticipation at bay.

Xxxxxxx

Sam rushed into the house, the rest of the pack hot on his heels. A piece of paper crumpled in his closed fist.

"Cassi." He yelled the girl came running down the steps.

"What's wrong Sam?" She asked worriedly.

His jaw was set and eyes blazing as he handed her the ball of paper. She took it from his hand questioningly.

Smoothing out the wrinkles she read the note and gasped at the initials.

Stephanie wanted her to leave the pack and what did she mean that she was doing a good job?

Had she watched her and Paul in the woods?

Cassi's face flushed out of embarrassment and anger. She was nothing more than a little toy for the writer to play with. Her life meant nothing to the obnoxious woman, how dare she tell her what to do?

Following Sam's reaction, she crushed the paper in her hands before tossing it in the trash.

"Do you know what it meant?" Sam asked. The other stood in silence waiting for an answer.

She nodded.

"Well?" he urged.

Cassi threw him an apologetic look and he understood, "One of those things you can't tell us."

Again she nodded.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh.

She watched as Sam exited the house, the pack right behind him.

It was her turn to let out a sigh, when did things become so complicated?

She had always been good, maybe a little obsessed with reading, but a good kid nonetheless. Now she was stuck in a world that she had only read about with people that she didn't really know.

Was she going to do as Stephanie asked and go to the vampires?

Would they be as welcoming as the wolves were?

Shit, could Edward read her mind? That wouldn't turn out too well for her if he could.

Her thoughts left her mind reeling.

In the end, all that Cassi was left with was a bunch of questions and not a whole lot of answers.

Plopping down on to the worn sofa she curled into a ball and let her overworked mind wander.

She couldn't help when it zoned in on a certain wolf, would he be mad if she left?

It's not like they were together, just friends that happened to sleep together.

And even if she wanted to leave, how could she go about doing it? They were wolves who could easily sniff her out and catch her before she could make it to the Cullen home.

"Hey Cassi, you want to go to the store with me? I have to go into town and get some more shorts for the guys." Emily asked knocking Cassi from her thought induced coma.

Was this her out, to sneak away while she's with Emily? She suddenly felt very much like snake, slinking around, being secretive and she didn't like it one bit. But for some reason, she felt the need to do as the author asked. Maybe a part of her was curious to make the Cullen's acquaintance or maybe she just had a death wish, either way she was ditching the wolf pack and she hoped they would forgive her.

**A/N Its short I know, but my Twilight stories have suddenly taken backseat. I apologize for the wait that may happen for any of my Twilight stories but fear not, I WILL finish them. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	9. Jail Break

As Emily and I got into the blue pick-up truck, I couldn't help the nervousness that seeped into my body. I was getting ready to leave people who trusted me, all because a woman from another dimension deemed that I do so.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I knew the answer but I wasn't quite ready to admit it yet. Staring out the window, I attempted to close off the thoughts that flew through my head. Now wasn't the time to second guess myself, I just had to do as was asked of me and maybe I could get out.

_Yeah right Cassi, you're never getting out of here so you might as well accept the idea._

Tears leaked out of my eyes, I knew that I was stuck here, that Forks was now my home. I just wasn't ready to accept it.

As inconspicuously as I could, I wiped my eyes free of tears, not wanting to alert Emily to anything being off. Focusing myself, I watched as the trees blurred by, being broken up more and more by houses as we made it closer into town.

"So I figured you needed to get out of the house today." Emily said with a soft smile. My heart broke a little at her consideration. Here I was getting ready to abandon them and their kindness, I felt so horrible.

"Yeah, thanks for that. I was going a little crazy being kept in the house all the time." A forced laugh made its way from my mouth. Emily didn't suspect anything as she laughed along.

"I bet. I know the guys aren't that great of company." She stated.

I fought back a blush that threatened to cover my entire body_, If only you knew_.

"No they aren't." I managed to choke out through my wild thoughts of forest sex.

We arrived at the local store, if I remember correctly it was owned by Mike Newton's family. Now that was one guy I wished to completely ignore during my time here.

Maybe after this whole 'do Stephanie's bidding' was over, I would go to Volterra and become the next meal for the Volturi. At least then I would be useful.

"Hey Em." I said, seconds away from spilling my guts to her.

"Yeah." She replied in her typical chipper tone.

"You're the best friend I've ever had. I just wanted you to know that." I hoped that after I left, she would understand that I did care about her and the pack and I wasn't abandoning them.

"You're mine too." She said her smile lighting up her tanned face.

I smiled back trying to keep up my happy façade.

"Hey is there a bathroom in this place?" I queried, this was my now or never moment. I was sure if I didn't succeed right now, that I wouldn't get another chance like this for a while.

"They don't have one here, but the gas station next door does."

This was oddly easy. I could just walk out the door and be on my way without much suspicion.

"Alright, I'll be back in a sec." I lied through my teeth.

I hated it, I hated lying to the one person in this new world that I knew without a doubt that I could trust and I couldn't blame it entirely on Stephanie either. A part of me wanted this, wanted to explore the vampire world, not fully caring who I hurt along the way.

Conflicted, would be the right word to describe how I was feeling. I wanted to go to the vampires, appeasing the author but in the same breath I didn't want to ruin the friendships I had made.

"Ok, hurry back. I'm almost done here." She said to my retreating form.

Once I got out of the door I ran like my life depended on it. Tears streamed down my face, hindering my vision and caused me to trip.

As quickly as I could I jumped up and continued to sprint through the heavily wooded trees, but somehow I knew the way I needed to go. Call it intuition or an internal compass, but I knew it was correct when I arrived at a long winding driveway.

I stopped; taking a moment to ask myself if this was really what I wanted to do because once I walked down this path, there was no turning back. The wolves would probably think me a traitor and sever all ties they had made with me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I took one step, then two, making my way down the dirt cover lane.

All too soon, I was standing in front of the house that belonged to the largest vampire coven in this world. Well at least that was what I had read, so I deemed it to be true.

A thought struck me, what was stopping them from killing me if they didn't believe me? Sure Carlisle was all about keeping the peace but if they saw me as a threat, wouldn't they dispose of me?

During my internal battle, the door had opened, revealing a very unhappy looking blonde.

_Rosalie. _I guessed

"Can I help you?" She asked in a snippy tone.

Her arms were folded over her chest and her eyes narrowed, making her seem very intimidating. I gulped trying to rein in my rapidly growing fear.

"I'm here to see Carlisle. He wasn't expecting me but I need to speak with him, please." I said in the most professional and respectful tone I could manage.

If at all possible, her eyes narrowed further but she nodded her head and led me into the foyer of the home.

"Wait here, I'll go get him." She said, obviously displeased with abiding by my request.

I watched her retreating form with a sense of relief, at least now I had the calmer vampire to deal with.

A sudden giggle behind me made me jump. Slowly turning around I cursed my stupidity, there stood Jacob with a teenage Renesmee.

"Who are you?" He asked with flared nostrils, eying me suspiciously.

My eyes widened, he could smell the pack on me. I wanted to run and hide but I knew that I was now in too deep to dig myself out of this horrible mess.

_Damn you Stephanie._

**A/N So she finally snuck away to the vampires, now things can get interesting. Reviews are lovely!**


	10. Cat's out of the bag

The air suddenly grew heavy with tension and the underlying question that everyone was asking, why did I smell like a pack of werewolves?

Of course in my frantic escape from Emily I had never considered the idea that they could smell me, thus knowing where I came from. It was a stupid move on my part, the whole idea was stupid. I should've stayed where I was and not let a woman who couldn't touch me, drag me into a mess.

"I can explain." I stated lamely.

I was at the point in this whole mess where I actually considered telling them everything. Sure they would probably think I was crazy but looking around, it was my only option.

"Now Jacob, I think we should hear her out." Carlisle intervened, seemingly coming from nowhere but of course I knew better. They just didn't know that I did.

Jacob gave a growl of annoyance but it soon dissipated as Renesmee laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Well now, why don't we go sit and discuss what it is you came here for?"

Luckily Carlisle was ever the diplomatic one or else I may have already been disposed of.

I followed the coven leader through the well-built home, coming to awkwardly stand in what was considered the living room where the rest of the Cullen clan sat waiting.

I was so screwed.

Why had I listened to Stephanie again?

Oh yeah that's right because I'm a moron with a death wish and no sense of self preservation.

"Have a seat." Esme said in a motherly tone, one that in no way shape or form resembled my mothers. It was an odd thought. I really hadn't missed my mom since I had fallen into this world but something in Esme's tone made me wish I was one of her children just so I could hear that caring sound every day.

Ultimately I did as she asked even if my comfort level was way below normal.

"I suppose the first question you want answered is why I am here, correct?" I said in my most polite tone.

Carlisle nodded.

I sighed.

"I just don't think you are going to believe me." I whispered dejectedly.

I hadn't even told the wolves the reason I was here, why would I tell the vampires?

Why would I keep the truth from the ones who came to trust me?

I really was messed up in the head.

Then an idea struck, "Could we possibly call the w-Sam up here so I can tell you all at once. I've been staying with them and it's only right they know as well."

Technically I was still doing as Stephanie asked but clearing my conscious as well.

"And why would we do that?" Jake cut in.

He was angry and rightly so, I had almost said wolves, a mistake anyone with ears could have caught onto.

"Because I was told to meet up with the Cullen's and ditched Emily at the store. I feel horrible but I don't know what would have been done if I didn't abide." It was the truth, there wasn't anything Stephanie could do to me but I still had family and whether I missed them or not, I wouldn't put them in danger.

"Plus I wanted to meet them." I admitted guiltily.

I couldn't place all the blame on that wretched woman, I was the one who actually listened and left.

"It's all I ask then I will tell you anything you want to know."

Carlisle seemed to think it over, as he was getting ready to answer, Edward and Bella walked in, hands joined.

I watched in fear as Edward tilted his head to the side as if attempting to read my mind.

A wrinkle marred his smooth porcelain skin, "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"My name is Cassandra Gray." I replied nervously.

That was the only thing that was said to me by Edward.

While Carlisle left to call the wolves, Edward stared at me, and then would whisper something to Bella. Then continue his staring, like somehow something would be revealed to him if he stared hard enough.

Soon enough Sam showed up with a very pissed looking Paul right next to him.

My head shot down, not wanting to see the disappointment that was written all over their faces. I had betrayed them, I had betrayed _him._

"So we're all here, spit it out." Jake sneered.

I flinched a little at his tone causing Paul to growl.

"Ok, here we go. I am not from this dimension. A woman named Stephanie Meyer sucked me in through some magical mirror and I ended up here. But that's not all. She can watch us through it and she made a book of Bella and Edwards's story, that's how I know who and what you all are." I looked around the room gauging everyone's reaction.

"Sam I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just, I was scared." I admitted.

He just held his hand up; shaking his head and hot tears sprang forth.

"Well that is a lot to take in." Carlisle said, breaking the eerie silence that followed my confession.

"Yeah, almost unbelievable." Jake added skeptically. Renesmee gave him an elbow to the ribs, silencing any further remarks.

I forced the tears to stop as my sadness morphed into annoyance.

"You want proof, how about the ballet studio or the woods or the meadow where Edward took Bella after showing her his glitter affect. Or we could talk about what happened in the tent the night before Vitoria attacked with her newborn army. Would you like me to get more personal or should that suffice?" I asked with a huff of annoyance.

I knew they wouldn't believe me and that the assholishness that Jake was pulling was just him but I was confused and lonely and left without a clue to what my place in life would be now that I was stuck in this new world.

They entire room went still and every face in the room showed the complete shock at my brief retelling of the last two years.

The first one to speak up surprisingly was Edward, "What are you?"

Really of all the stupid questions he could've asked, what am I?

"Uh…human, what else." I replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, well it should've been.

"No, you're like Bella." He stated, I still didn't understand what he meant.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't read your mind." He put simply.

He couldn't what?

My mind was safe from his intrusion, how in the hell was that possible?

Now it was my turn to look shocked.

"How is that possible? I mean there is nothing special about me, I promise you that. All I am good at is reading, I swear. Mind blocking isn't on my list of abilities." I rambled, my thoughts running quicker out of my mouth than they could be formed.

Then it suddenly all broke, the damn of emotions that had been bottled up since my arrival in Forks, as I fell to my knees and started to cry. Tears flowed out of my eyes like mini waterfalls and my throat burned from keeping in the cries that so desperately wished to escape.

"I-I can n-never go h-home." And with that one sentence the lump in my throat dislodged and a scream broke through.

I didn't care that everyone was watching or that some of them were complete strangers, I just couldn't hold in the anger and sadness I was feeling any longer.

**A/N. So here it is. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to set her up with Paul for good or not. R&R and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
